The Capturing Glance at The Moon
by NekowaKawaidesu
Summary: Subaru is hopeless in love with the mere human girl, Komori Yui/Yui Komori. As he attempts to do his actions, to approve his love, he fails. Yui gets confused and tries to figure his body language out. On top of their situation, Suabru wants to protect Yui. He's the only brother of six vampires, who takes responsebility of Yui. He don't want the other brothers to hurt his truelove.
1. Chapter 1

Yui gazed at the sun. She knew that it'd burn if she kept on staring, but she felt so relieved, that she couldn't help it. A bird flew across the sky, as she captured it in her glare. It flew, circling the sun, as it controlled the sunbeams whom crossed her curtains. At last she couldn't stop her self. She unconsciously threw her arms in a warm embrace of the sun, while she gently opened her glancing glassdoor, and took a step onto her balcony.

A pleasant feeling, slowly devoured her body, as a beaming smile showed of on her face. The cold summer breeze left her, closing her eyes although she didn't force herself to open them, cause all she felt was enough. Spreading her arms like participating in a revelation, she slowly letted the sun spread a warm feeling all over her, lefting her body shining like ten thousands of crystals. That was the exquisiting moment Subaru was caught in.

He ignorant took step by step, pulling himself closer to Yui. He was allways tangled of her beauty, but never had he felt this affectionating feeling. His heart skipped a beat as he caught Yui's glance.

For a single moment of silence, he stopped. Just starring at her, hypnotized by her bright pink eyes, familiar of two innocent roses. She looked up at him with a surprised expression.

,,…S-Subaru?'' She asked, as she took a step closer to him.

Her tiny little body made her look like a blameless lily dancing in the sun, as her skin shone brighter than the moon itself. She was wearing her lace nightie with a pink bow surrounding her neck, almost making him choke, when he glanced at her very skinny cleavage.

He was framed of her as an angel, embracing her wings to catch him. Why would this pleasant creature have the fate of living with six evil beasts? With all his might he promised to be by her side forever, even he were forced to have a thorne complex. With a conclude decision, he clenched his hand, approaching her.

,,…Yui, I have something to tell you'' He said with a straight glance at her listening eyes. She nodded, excpecting him to keep on going with his declaration. He couldn't stand it as he looked at her. Her eyes looked like the starry sky, as she starred him right in the eyes. He caught himself looking at her tiny cute mouth, she was wetting. He couldn't help it, his imagination was on drive by. He blushed, and looked away with no intention of Yui to notice.

Yui started giggling and uncontrollable, it turned into a sweet laughter. His head turned read as he looked at the irresistible girl.

,,Subaru…'' She said tightening her arms onto her stommach, as she tried to stop her laughter.

Tears was appealing on her cheeks as they turned salmon red. ,,You look really cute when you blush, you know that?'' She asked, clenching her eye as she drove a tear away from her cheek. Subaru was sobbing in sweat, he didn't know what to do nor what to say.

_I need to jump in, if I miss this chance, I know that I'll regret from the rest of my life. _He kept on forcing himself himself. With a quick decision, he made his move.

With his right arm, he took a hard grip embracing Yui's waist while he gentle, with the other hand supported her head, with his thumb following her thin jawline, pressing his forefinger onto her chin. Her arms was pointing downwards, as she couldn't escape from his warm embrace.

They gazed at each other with both a rose colour covering their faces. For a long time they stood there just as the breeze blew through their hair. Both were they speechless, without any courage to make any actions. Subaru careless leaned his forehead downwards, as he tried to reach out for Yui's lips screaming at him. But then he stopped, leaning backwards again.

Subaru hopeless lost the scene he kept in mind, and let go of her, by moving his hands in a pleasant and gentle way. In a quick move they both turned their back to each other, as they both didn't dare to look at each other. Subaru pretendly scratched his neck and rubbed his hair. With a over-heated body, he innocent putted his thumbs in his pockets, as he rushed outside the room with an appeareance of a tender aura.

Subaru gasped for his breath, as he leaned his back on the door he just slammed few moments ago, behind him. His head showed of an almost holy red colour, and his face expression was as deepressed as possible. He pulled himself in the shirt, imagining Yui's poor face again and again, as he didn't remain to kiss her moist, small lips. He bit himself in the lowerlip of spontaneous feelings, as he slowly approached to stand up. With a foot tremp of anger, he made the floor shake, as he slowly approached the dark marble tiles, following their way down the stairs.

**Time Skip –**

Yui was wearing a white lace skirt and a slender T-shirt in an innocent light blue colour.

Surrounding her neck she had her shining silver chain, clinging onto her precious pendant; A crystal shining, like the sun itself.

_Her dad had given it to her, as she reached her ten years. _

_,,Hang good onto it, cause it was your mothers treasure'' She remembered him saying, with his wide and warm smile. He gentle putted it in her warm soft hands, and nodded, signalating her to put it on. With a wide smile full of tears, she gladly putted it on, as it shone like a moon gazing night. Never did she ever loose sight of the jewelry, but treasured it as a lionmother protecting her son._

She smiled, walking past forward towards the big gate leading into the dining hall. Step by step, she heard the sound of her feet making an echoing, scooping after the ceiling. She felt the could air against her bare arms, making her bite her lip. In a pleasurable move, she rubbed her arms up and down, to catch the heat. She sighed and took the last steps at the forthcoming gate.

She left one hand on her shoulder, as the other hand reached for the knob. She was shocked. A dispatching feeling, just made her take a step back. _Why?_ She asked herself. She couldn't move to reach out for the knob and open up the heavy doors. She hesitated, and took another step back. But then her thoughts took a thriving reversal.

_,,…S-Subaru?'' Yui took one step closer, almostly standing against his heating chest. She looked up at his beautiful perfect-shaped face. Their gaze met. For a moment she was captured by his silver hair, shining brighter than the _conspicuous starry night sky_. His red eyes appeared as hot glowing lava, identique to his cheeks. She captured herself giggling, as she thought his redness were so cute. _

_With listening eyes starring at his gloomy eyes, she apologized. Subaru turned rose-red, but took his chance to capture her glance again. She was shocked by his next move;_

_He pulled her in his warm embrace, as he hold her head up by her jawline. He bowed his forehead to reach out for her tiny lips. She was now selfassured that her face was as red as his. As they stood there with silence surroundings, Subaru gentle let her go and rushed out her room. He was too fast, not even give Yui one last glanze at him. _

Yui stood out of her flash back, her head was reader than a boiler burner. With one thought crossing her mind, she started glowing;

_Was he actually going to kiss my lips, when I stood in his hard grip embracing my waist?_

Yui couldn't understand anything, she just stood there with her jaw feeling heavier than ever. Her glance didn't have any sign of life, as she just forgot the action she was about to implement.


	2. Chapter 2

Yui's soft hand reached out for the knob, as she slowly twisted it. The knob was cold as ice, making her body freeze for a moment of silence. With all her might she pushed the heavy doors open, and stepped inside of the hall;

They all sat around the table. The light from some candles, made a sore feeling devour the room, as the smell of delicious breakfast followed. She scent the aroma covering the room, deep down her bones while she closed her eyes, made a wide and warm smile appear on her small lips. Gentle she opened her eyes again, quickly capturing Subaru's glance at her. They both blushed, as she took her steps towards her sit. With a slow move she pulled out the chair and made herself comfortable.

Yui's hands could barely move, when her bothersome situation kept on popping in her head. She sat between Laito and Ayato, who kept on arguing about an indifferent argument from earlier. She kept on finding it really annoying, having an Ayato and Laito screaming in her ears, but that weren't the thing she found the most uncomfortable. Subaru sat right in front of her sight, as he always did. But this time a really awkward and tense aura framed their faces.

Their eyes didn't dare to meet, nor would their lips move. Yui felt pathetic, as it were her fault. She sat Silent, clenching her skirt with a glance pointing downwards. But then something unexpected happened.

Subaru pulled out his chair, and raised himself up. His face was red, as he turned direction. All the other brothers had a despite look on their faces, as they wouldn't take sight of Subaru. Yui looked up, and stood out of her depressed statement. Subaru had crossed the door along time ago, making the other brothers get a suspicious face expression. Yui couldn't believe what she saw; Subaru was only few steps away from her.

The steps of his feet made a scooping sound in the room, slamming hard against the marble tiles. He stopped, looking direct into Yui's confused eyes. He blushed, as he took her fork in his hand, within the other he grabbed onto her knife. He looked at her blood-sobbing beef, as he cut it into pieces.

_What's he doing? _Yui's cherry blossom face asked. Subaru kept on cutting the beef until it was cut into baby pieces. The room was filled with silence, as he digged Yui's fork into one of the small pieces. He gentle turned his body pointing against hers, as he looked like he was going to explode. He supported her head again, as he did earlier; having his thumb following her jawline, as the forefinger pointed at her chin.

,,…S-Say… U-uhm…A-aah!'' He said demanding her to open up her mouth. Yui blushed as she got the order. Was he concerned about her?

Yui pleasant opened her mouth with a bit of hesitation, as her face was exactly as red as Subaru's. With a courteous movement he placed the meat on her tongue, pulling out the fork again. Yui didn't chew it; she was just as shocked as everyone else. Her eyes were wide open as she just stared at the tall, handsome guy, who had just fed her.

,,You have to chew it dumbass!'' He said, turning his sight on the window. Yui blushed even more. _Why? _The word kept on repeating in her head, like a motorcycle breaking the coupling. She was out of her self-consciousness, just captured in this bewildering moment. Her heart skipped a beat.

After a long-starring moment of silence, she started chewing, looking down of embarrassment. Her cheeks looked like a heating volcano, as she tried not to look into anybody's eyes. Subaru starred at her, and then again he made up something unexpected; a smile nobody ever had seen from his side, showed on his face. Like an influencing disease Yui showed of a warm and bright grin too. They knew they were captured in a moment of embarrassment, but forgot about the surroundings. Instead they both started giggling out loud, until the angered Ayato hammered his wrists in the table.

,,Subaru what the hell!?'' Ayato's voice said in a loud tone. Compared to his little argument with Laito, he seemed to completely have forgot about it. Subaru looked frightened, but didn't considerate the chance to run away from him, he seemed to be self-assured with this one. Subaru stood up keeping his back straight; as he looked alike he was about to get choked.

,,Do you really dare, challenging Yours Truly?'' He asked with his deep gloomy eyes, showing of an offensive expression. Subaru sighed silent, as he seemed to calm himself down.

,,What if?'' Subaru asked him, with a look of a bit despair and repulsive. Ayato clenched his fists and rubbed his sleeves up.

Yui was afraid, tears fell uncontrollable down her cheeks, she knew what was going to happen. With deep faith in Subaru, she still knew he didn't have a chance against Ayato, the strongest out of six brothers. His pumped body could easily kill ten wild horses.

_I must intervene, if I don't Subaru's going to get hurt really bad. _She thought to herself. And then the clear air finally managed to pass her head, why hadn't she realized it before? The charming vampire standing in front of her was the one she truly loved. He was the only person who could force a smile and laugh on her face. He was the sun, while she was the tender night; whenever he appeared in front of her, the night became day.

As Ayato's wrist was just about to punch Subaru, Yui made her decision. She tempted her body to run as fast as possible, as she sat of the ground, forcing the wrist to hit her stomach. She couldn't capture the moment in time, cause everything seemed so small as she flew through the room. The pain hadn't touched her yet, until her back smacked up the wall in the end of the room.

Yui felled down on the ground, lying with no chance to move. Her whole body hurt, as she tried to force herself up by pushing of with her arms. Tears touched the dirty ground, as she sat there innocent. She could feel every single muscle and bone move, and it hurt so bad, that she felt like she never was going to stop herself from crying.

Ayato had still clenched his hand, standing speechless without closing his open mouth, while Subaru's head turned around in a tempo, which seemed so far away from the tempo Yui had her consciousness in. Subaru's hair flicked away from his face, as his whole body moved with him. His eyes were so pure, looking like diamonds, as he ran against time. His red eyes were filled with tears, flowing through the breeze, as he attempted closer to Yui.

,,YUI!'' He screamed while he drove his tears away with his palms, a tense feeling float through his body. Finally he approached his goal, as he embraced his little fragile creature. His right arm sneaked underneath her legs, as he supported her neck with the other. Her tiny little body was now left in Subaru's muscular arms.

Subaru's direction turned away from the wall, as he gentle hold Yui tight to him, and raised up. His glance had now captured the despondent Ayato's eyes, whom sat one his knees looking exactly like a powerless beast. Subaru's anger was out of control, as his legs slowly approached Ayato, but then;

,, …S-Subaru'' the hurt angel whispered. He stared at her shining crystal balls, as he knew what she was trying to say. With a forceful action he turned around, approaching the gate showing their way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Yui's ingenuous tears appealed Subaru's attention, as he still had his tight grip around her narrow, slender, pale body. He was so angered filled, that his blood adventitiously could start to boil. The naïve beast of his brother, pushing Yui into such a condition, he was out of control.

They walked down the bleak hall, as Subaru's feet touched the cold marble tiles. His heart beat fast, worrying about the pure creature lying gentle and innocent in his arms. He was so enraged by the thought of having the other Sakamaki brothers comparing her to a mere human; she was of much more value than that! Don't they have any pride? He asked himself.

He glanced down at her, as a wide smile surprisingly appeared on her face. _How could she smile?_ He asked himself; the vampire with the heated cheeks. But then Subaru felt it; a rejecting feeling against his heart, as he imagined somebody unpleasant squeezed it. What was this? Slowly he found his consciousness and jumped out of his anger, why didn't he realize it before?

He was so busy worrying about Yui's condition, without even remembering the situation he stood in few moments ago; Yui had sacrificed herself for him. He was shocked, as his eyes now stood wide open. _Did Yui worry about him too?_ His heart skipped a beat, meanwhile he stopped walking. He felt like somebody choked him, as his heart was in his throat. He was a beast, just by having a mind like that.

,,…Yui'' He said silent, having his voice cracking of discerning feelings. His heart beat even faster than before. His conceiting implied whispered him in the ear; Ayato's wrist reached Yui's stomach, but in the end it was your fault for injuring her. His blood boiled.

,,How can you be so stupid huh!?'' He asked her directly with a high tone. Yui's eyes stood wide open as she heard his declamation. ,,Why did you do this to yourself!?'' Yui looked sad, turning her glance away from him. ,,I don't want you to get hurt, don't you understand!?'' His words repeated in Yui's confused head like a bell echoing, vibrating in the ocean. She turned her head, throwing her shiny sight at his gazing eyes.

She was shocked by his words, as they influenced her body, giving her a warm and safe feeling, deep down every bone. Somebody cared about her, she was surprised, but happier than ever.

Tears filled her eyes, as she said: ,,…I understand, but…'' She turned her head blushing- ,,I care about you too…'' She looked more serious than ever, as the last words rushed out her mouth, making Subaru's poor heart beat, yet faster. His eyes stood again wide open, as he glanced down at Yui's concerned face.

,,…Subaru I don't want you to get hur-..'' Yui didn't complete her last sentence, as Subaru's quick move, intervened first; Subaru had a tight grip on Yui's wrists, holding her arms above her head, as he clenched her against the tapestry dressed wall behind her. She was out of movement, without even forcing herself to escape from his embrace. She widened her eyes as his unexpected action took its place:

,,Yui…'' he hesitated, gazing down at the end of the hall - ,,I've been loving you this whole time…But as the big coward I am..'' He glanced back into her eyes again - ,,I've first realized that my feeling's never reached you, cause your feelings reached me first..'' He leaned his forehead closer against Yui's, making their nose-tips touch. They both blushed brightly, as their eyes met. Shyly Subaru took his chance.

Subaru's nose touching Yui's, slowly let go. His next step was making their chins touch, as he finally found his courage; He pressed his lips against Yui's small mouth, never had he felt such an easy pleased feeling before, nor had Yui. Light sneaked against the curtains, touching Yui's pale skin, as Subaru saw the beautiful expression she made. He kept on kissing her tiny cute face, as she started giggling. Subaru blushed, he couldn't help it. His glance captured her happily shining eyes, as he looked at her bright and warm smile, devouring her face. He planted his hands on her cheeks, as he gentle kissed her forehead. Subaru took Yui's hands and pleasant, he pressed them against his chest. A smiling gaze met each other, sighing at their faces. He embraced her tiny body again, as he pulled her into his chest, hugging her with a warm feeling floating through his blood.

,,Subaru?...'' Yui whispered. He looked down at the small creature, gazing at the tall being in front of her. She smiled with warmth, touching the deepest of his heart. ,,I believe in fate, fate made for good reasons and happy endings..'' He pulled a golden lock of her hair, behind her ear, as he silently chuckled: ,,…I didn't until I saw you''.

**Time Skip –**

The darkness penetrated, as the time went by and before Yui realized it, dinner made it's way. Yui's body was shaking, scared of the consequences following her steps down the marble tiled stairs. _Was Ayato mad?_

Her hand followed the rail, in a gentle driving movement. Step after step, her feet locked themself heavier and heavier to move. She felt like one big brick, trying to move desperately.

A cold being touched her shoulder, as she screamed in shock. Yui turned her head, praying for the being touching her shoulder, wouldn't appear as the naïve vampire brother, Ayato, pulling her in a awkward situation. Yui's expression was disappointed, as she saw the red haired vampire smirking at her. Nope, she wouldn't push herself into this; for the first time, she found the courage, managing her to reject him, with no fear left in her.

She swept his grip away from his shoulder, pointing her nose up the ceiling, as she turned her back to him. As she feared; a hard grip clenched onto her shoulder, now lacking after blood.

,,Oy! Baka Ona!'' He yelled, with his frowning forehead. Yui sarcastic smiled, as she managed to escape from his grip. Her feet unlocked, as she ran as fast as she could to the forthcoming gate. Time after time, she turned her head around, watching the Ayato approaching her closer and closer. She knew she couldn't escape, but she knew she could try.

,,Leave me alone, you blood-lacking creature!'' Yui screamed, shocked by the words she just spelled out of her mouth. An upcoming punishment would surely cover her now. As the thought just crossed her mind, Ayato got a tight grip onto her lace shirt, pulling the anxious Yui against him.

,,You thought you could escape?!'' He laughed, looking directly into Yui's eyes with his gloomy expression. His fangs shone, as they slowly approached Yui's poor neck. But then, like the time didn't have any limit; A warm hand, gentle touched Yui's waist, wrapping her body into an assuaging embrace. She didn't even need to look, she already knew who this person were; Subaru. His aura appeared more clearly than ever. She could tell just by smelling to his nice scent, already making her comfortable. His presence was so pleasant and sweet, that her body just wanted to squeeze him like a teddy bear.

Without caring about the moment, time and space they stood in, she couldn't help it; She unconsciously pressed her arms around his back, as she leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes in a gentle movement.

Subaru blushed, with a surprised expression on his face. Gently he embraced her, as a content, happy smile appeared on his face. He swung his left hand around her waist, while he gently brushed his fingers against Yui's silk hair.

Ayato snorted, while he clenched his hands of anger. His boiling blood fired him up, as his fist was framed of the smiling Subaru in front of him. His gloomy eyes were pinched together, hissing at Subaru. _He can't steal her away from me? I take what I want! _He thought to himself.

,,Hey, You!'' Ayato screamed. Subaru's eyes met Ayato's, glancing at them with an annoyed affection. Ayato felt an unknown feeling, for the first time in forever. Never had he been afraid of the feeling to cross him, cause he already knew that he never would experience it; but surprisingly, it did affect him. Ayato's body was filled with fear and jealousy. He knew without telepathic minds, that the hissing brother standing in front of him, never would let go of the precious treasure of his, which he embraced with such a warmth, that the aura itself, influenced Ayato as well. He didn't dare to take a footstep closer to them, already acknowledging him as out of statement and defending. Despite it wasn't Subaru's wave affecting him, it was the mere human he felt attracted to.

Shortly after Subaru heard Ayato's feet moving towards the dining hall, echoing as he took every single step. Subaru knew that Ayato deeply inside hadn't given up, but he knew that something had left his side. His glance turned at him, as he watched his angered brother forcing his fingers into his pockets. Subaru smirked, kissing Yui's forehead.

_So she's your weakness._ He thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**- Authors note -**

**Hello **(｡◕‿◕｡)! **Ehm, so I've read an authors note before, but I'm not quiet sure about how you usually make them** (╥_╥)**… So here's the wrong definition of ''Authors note''!**

**So, apparently I already know that I've been ''absent'' (I'm sorry to be so sarcastic)…**

**I really know, and for that **ごめんなさい **– ****I'm sorry.**

**I've been so ******* busy lately, I mean my schoolbooks almost ate me **٩(×̯×)۶ !

**But I think the worst part is over (can't promise yet), I'll try to keep up with the fanfic and do my best **(≧◡≦)!

**I'm really glad that you save your precious time to read it *****blushes*******(◕‿◕✿) ! – **So I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter! **

**Oh and btw, thank you for the sweet comments **o(≧o≦)o! **Let's begin-Nya!** (∩▂∩)

Yui and Subaru entered the hall, with a few steps of a non-depending feeling. Their feet compact tramped down the ground, but their body felt weightless. Subaru choke, as he knew that their situation wouldn't on any concern, appeal the other brothers happiness. Stealing their prey, and forming a complex. The situation he was caught in surely wouldn't affect anybody, but him.

,,…Yui?'' He looked down at her pale face, forming a wide smile. Her eyes opened, making a nodding movement. ,,…Can you borrow me your hand?'' He reached out after her slim fingers, as he stopped right before gripping her wrist. Formally he made the request forming out gently, as Yui happily placed her hand in his. Pleasant he escorted her into the dining hall, making his heart squeeze, when his fearing thought reached him.

Five looks of despair, digged a wave deep into Subaru's glance. Reiji's blood-shining eyes captured Subaru's, making Subaru feel like he had done something completely content. Slowly he raised his feet, as he approached the scared Subaru.

Reiji's eyes glowed in a red sin-devouring presence. Subaru got caught up in the moment, until Yui took an unexpected action; with her feet moving careless in front of Subaru, she quickly threw her arms in a position, blocking all Subaru's sights. She knew that she was reckless and stupid, for doing such things, but she couldn't help it. She felt like an instinct deep down her bones told her to do these completely stupidly actions, rather being called a rag than having Subaru looking like one.

A hand gently rapped its fingers around her wrist, with this pleasant feeling she already new who it was. Subaru pulled her arms down, tightening them behind her back, as he meek looked into Reiji's eyes of the beast he kept inside. Subaru swung his other arm around Yui's waist, as he tried to protect her, from those fears he was devoured of himself.

Yui knew how he felt; the despairing feeling she had felt since she came to this big house. She sank, as she picked up her courage. She broke free from Subaru's embrace, with a gaze expressing _I'm truly sorry!_

Yui pointed her nose in the ceiling, as her pale face looked at Reiji's hot glowing eyes. She tried to express a fake reflection of "confidence", in her biggest hope of managing Reiji to notice. He looked at her impatient, as she sank.

,,…Are you sick!?'' She yelled. ,,- You can't just beat him up of the reason that…'' Yui sweated, she never thought she ever would have any kind of permission to say that. A heating feeling float through her body as she uncertainly tried to open her mouth.

Reiji grinned as he looked down at her. ,,What would such a little nag as you have to say?'' A evil laughter popped out of nowhere, as she originated.

,,-You c-can't just b-b-beat him up c-cause…'' She looked down as her reflection of confidence slowly faded away. ,,I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND!'' She yelled it out as tears of embarrassment touched the cold ground.

The room was filled with silence, and pale faces. Subaru jumped in fast, embracing Yui. Gentle he rubbed his arms up and down on her back, in hope of comforting her. He smiled, feeling her breath touching his chest. _She really admitted it. _He thought to himself.

In the capturing moment, the insidious Ayato got a suspicious grin on his face. ,,If you really are, then why didn't he dare to say it?'' He asked crafty. Yui turned her head around, capturing the focus of Ayato's face. She originated again, as Subaru tightened his grip around Yui. Yui had never seen his face appeal more annoyed. ,,You mean why didn't deny it?'' Ayato growled as feedback, while a rouge colour consumed Yui's face.

,,Yui is unique, and besides that, she's mine priority!'' Ayato looked pale, as he slowly took a step back. ,,If you'll excuse us.'' A grin appeared on Subaru's face. Determination, he took a tight grip around her wrist, pulling her body with him outside the gate. With an echo repeating in the brother's head, left after their disappearance, the silence devoured, and the night became tenderer, beyond their imagination…

**- Time Skip -**

Yui brushed her hair in a pleasant movement, repeating down her golden lures. Meanwhile she took a look at her pale face in the mirror; her burning cheeks hadn't cooled down. She yawned, as she stretched her body. With sleepy steps, she approached the corner of her bed. With her weak body she fell as lazy as ever, on the cosy sheets. She sighed, _what of a day huh?_ She asked herself with a cute giggle appearing. Conscious she turned around, gazing at the purple satin, surrounding her bed.

Suddenly she felt something, pushing itself against her bed. Clever enough, she was aware that the "it" filling out the space, definitely was a person. She turned around capturing the so-called "person's" glance. A cold feeling floated trough her body, she couldn't even follow her heart beat, the person was whom she feared it to be; the person was Ayato.


End file.
